A Tribute to Mr Iwata
by gokart48
Summary: The shepherds would all like to take a moment of silence and say a few words for losing one of the greatest and strongest soldiers who brought much to their world and ours. As they give their tribute, Anonymous Contributer, and Gokart48 also wish to send him off with one last hoorah.


Thank You: Iwata

This is a tribute to Satoru Iwata who was the President of Nintendo and a great man. Unfortunately, he passed away at the age of 55 due to an overgrowth in his bile duct. Both Anonymous Contributer, and Gokart48 worked together to honor Mr. Iwata, as we both owe him a lot for bringing us so many great games, and a childhood we will never forget.

*Bows* Thank you so much, Mr. Iwata.

* * *

Robin: I know that I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for everyone with me. And I know that includes you as well. Goodbye, and rest peacefully.

Chrom: You've brought joy to many children and adults alike. I will use both you and Emm as my guide to lead the future.

Lissa: I … I *sniff* Don't cry, I have too, Waaaah, I'm going to miss you!

Frederick: The flags shall fly low, and we will dedicate this day to you. I will personally see to it that everyone hears and knows of the great man you were.

Sully: Damn it all, I will get a thousand time stronger for you and everyone else. You will be sorely missed.

Virion: I must say, you were noble and creative right to the end. A shining light in a ray of darkness, and you shall not be forgotten.

Stahl: This is the first time I have ever lost my appetite, and instead I feel a much deeper pain in my stomach.

Vaike: So that's how it is, eh? Just gonna leave your ol' pal Vaike like this. ...I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault. Just wish there was something more Teach could've done.

Miriel: I cannot facilitate or contemplate a way to convey my sincerest gratitude and intrigue at your many talents.

Sumia: Oh, no! That can't be true! I don't want to believe it, but that is because I can't imagine a world without you.

Kellam: An icon and a man that everyone knows when they see his face. Frankly, you deserve it, and I would rather be a ghost if it meant that there was more I could do to give you another day.

Donnel: Shoot, why did ya have to go so early? Please be sure take care up there. Ma says it's a happy place.

Lon'qu: You had a heart of iron and a sharp mind. You have my deepest respect, and your legacy will not be forgotten anytime soon.

Ricken: I don't think I will ever get mad about being called young again, but it's not fair. I was just starting to learn more about you.

Maribelle: Some nerve you have leaving us like this without saying goodbye. Well...so long just the same. *sniff*

Panne: I know a lot about loss, but the pain never dulls with each one.

Gaius: I...broke out some of my best stash as a toast to you. Figured something sweet would help cheer us up. You certainly deserve at least this much.

Cordelia: I will raise my spear up high and keep you in my thoughts, right next to my Pegasus Sisters.

Gregor: Oy! Gregor feels tears running down cheeks. May next life bring much happiness to great an honorable President.

Nowi: *sniff* Why does this always happen? Why do they all leave me? *sniff* But it doesn't matter if you're gone, because I still have another 9,000 years to remember you.

Libra: I pray you rest in ease, and that you find peace. We've lost a great man who no one could ever hope to replace.

Tharja: ...Everyone thinks I'm heartless, but even I can care for something every now and again. So please...be fine in the afterlife.

Anna: Stage 3 of grief: Bargaining. Oh who am I kidding, there's no amount of money that can bring you back, is there? *sigh* I couldn't have asked for a better business partner.

Olivia: I shall dance a thousand different ways to show a thousand different emotions, but I fear not even that will be enough to express all that I wish to say.

Cherche: I once thought I was too old to be wed, but here you were definitely too young to perish. May you rest in peace.

Henry: Nyaha...ha...no. There's no reason to laugh. And I know I can't bring you back as a Risen. Just...take care, alright?

Lucina: You created more beautiful worlds than I could ever imagine. We will never forget the many amazing things you've done.

Owain: They say the good die young, and that statement could not be more truer than now. Farewell...noble scion.

Inigo: On my business card, it says I'm a mercenary. In my mind, I'm a lover. But in my heart...I miss you dearly.

Brady: Whaddya mean yer gone!? *sniff* You… *sniff* still had so much to give! *sniff* Waaaaah!

Kjelle: I've trained myself to be ready for anything. This...was the one thing I wasn't prepared for.

Cynthia: This isn't right! Heroes don't die! I...I'll keep doing heroics so I'll make you proud!

Severa: First Mother, then Father, and now...I don't care what everyone thinks of me now. I have every right to shed tears.

Gerome: I never got close to anyone in the past for this very reason. Why must you make this so difficult?

Morgan: I may not remember much, but I know you've changed the world a lot. I think my father and you would have got along great.

Yarne: I was always afraid something like this would happen to me, but seeing it happen to someone like you...I promise, I will be brave for you.

Laurent: You were a prodigy among men. One that many intellectuals such as myself would look up to. I lament that we've lost such a great mind. And a great man.

Noire: I … think you were a really swell person …

Nah: I know I grew up too fast for my liking, but what you did made me feel like I experienced the childhood I never had. Thank you.

Say'ri: My country shall ask the spirits and the heavens for your safe journey. Be at peace, Iwata-san

Tiki: You've done a lot for us. Please...be at peace with Mar-Mar.

Basilio: My sweet brown arse you're gone! As long as I'm still kicking, you're still alive in my thoughts!

Flavia: You're not faking it like the Oaf did, are you? *tch* Figures. I'll miss you just the same.

Yen'fay: When I lost my sister, I vowed to never let that same fate fall on my family again. I'm sorry for my failure.

Priam: You fought valiantly for many years. A man like you always earns my respect.

...

Mario takes off his cap and closes his eyes as Princess Peach and Luigi stand next to him.

"Thank you for making my games. We will all miss you, Iwata."

…

Anonymous Contributor: I'm not one who handles deaths well, which is actually ironic if you knew the kind of person I am. Sad to say this isn't the first time an inspiration has vanished from my life. As we all know, Monty Oum has also been taken away from us. 2015 has been an unkind year. These men were prodigies that I looked up to, but knew I could never measure up in comparison. These great men used their talents to entertain us all and make us happy, something I needed in my life constantly. But I will do my best not to grieve for long. Not because I am so callous that these people's lives mean nothing to me. No, it is because Sheena Duquette Oum, Monty's wife who is also suffering like the rest of us, reminded me of an important lesson. She said "It's best not to let the sad memories replace the happy ones. Remember who he was, not how he was lost.". I will not squander the gifts these men have given us, and I know everyone reading this will do the same. So with my final words, I say...thank you Mr. Iwata for all you've given us. Oh, and you too Monty. We understand.

Gokart48: I remember my first time watching Mario hop on top of a koopa and shoot fire from his hands. I was about three years old and my sister was heavily addicted to this strange new game called Super Mario Bros. Ever since, I owe a lot to Nintendo, and Mr Iwata, because I grew up with them. From the Nes, to the Wii U, and everything else in between, my life has always been shared by the wonderful games and great memories that they produced. I cannot begin to express my sorrow for losing one of my favorite heroes, but I will never forget the many joyous, and uplifting moments he helped create. I am deeply saddened, but also extremely grateful for what he has done, and I shall do my best to honor him for all the great times. Mr. Iwata, as a long time fan of your work, and as one of my biggest heroes, I say thanks. Thanks for everything. While I will grieve your loss, I will also be sure to celebrate the legacy you created. Wii would all like to have you back though.


End file.
